


dusk

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: who is there the first time sam steps foot on earth after becoming king?Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	dusk

Sam isn't human, exactly, not anymore. He looks human, but there's something underneath that's crooked. A shifting under his skin, where something crumpled and sharp writhes, seeking escape. Sometimes he can feel the edges against his spine. 

The earth shudders under his feet when the air vomits him into the twilight, the sun refusing to lift the last few inches to illuminate his clawed hands, his face shadowed. There's a little red-brick farmhouse behind him, two children staring at him with sweet little candy-pink hearts beating like rabbits. One has a tear trailing down her face as she cowers into her older brother's arms. Sam stares for a long moment. Opens his mouth, then shuts it again. He turns away, and walks along the warm asphalt into the spreading darkness. 

There are no stars.


End file.
